Pokemon Chronicle: before the fall
by Hikari0506
Summary: Câu chuyện được diễn ra trước khi [Pokemon Chronicle: the legend of Unova] bắt đầu. Trong một thế giới song song với Pokemon Special, nơi không chỉ con người và Pokemon sinh sống mà còn tồn tại một loài khác và mọi thứ phải sống dưới ách thống trị của nó sau hàng triệu năm ngủ vùi. Liệu nhân loại có thể giành lại đôi cánh tự do đã mất hay không? English version later.


-Pokemon Chronicel: Before the fall-

**Prologue: những trang nhật kí**

**Plot + AN: Đây là fic prequel của Pokemon Chronicle: the lengend of Unova (fic kể về sự việc diễn ra trước khi TLOU bắt đầu). Lấy bối cảnh một thế giới song song với Pokemon Special. Các nv (dexholder) được dựa trên thiết kế trong game và team sẽ khác đôi chút trong manga. Tuổi tác nv sẽ được để phía cuối chap. Sẽ được viết cùng lúc với fic chính nên khỏi lo bị drop**

_'Ngày hôm đó..._

_Khi mà bầu trời trong xanh chuyển màu đỏ tươi..._

_Khi sóng thủy triều gầm thét cuồng dại như muốn nuốt trọn đi mọi thứ..._

_Khi những đôi cánh không còn có thể lướt trên ngọn gió để bay cao..._

_Nó đã xuất hiện...Thình lình...Đột ngột...Không ai biết...không ai hay..._

_Nó đã cướp đoạt đi mọi thứ...Khi đó hạnh phúc chỉ còn là một thứ xa vời tưởng chừng như chỉ có trong truyện cổ tích._

_...Ngày khi mà các vị thần đã từ bỏ thế giới...Sự diệt vong bắt đầu...'_

Ngày 3 tháng 5 năm x215

Hôm nay tôi đã nhận được một bức thư đặc biệt. Thử đoán xem, là thư của tiến sĩ Rowan và Ul - người nghiên cứu về khảo cổ và lịch sử pokemon - gửi đến mời tôi đi gặp họ. Thư nói rằng họ đã tìm ra một địa điểm khảo cổ mới sâu trong núi Coronet và muốn mời tôi cùng ông đến tham gia cùng. Nó còn ghi rằng rất nhiều các cổ vật kì lạ chưa hề nằm trong danh sách được đào lên và họ đang trong quá trình đào một khu di tích ẩn trong lòng đất. Nghe có vẻ hay đấy, có thể là Pokemon cổ đại hoặc là một loại đá mới nữa không chừng. Tôi đã đưa nó cho ông và chúng tôi đã sắp xếp một chuyến tàu từ cảng thành phố Vermilion đến thị trấn Pastoria và từ đó dùng Pokemon được họ chuẩn bị sẵn để đến núi Coronet vào ngày mai. Tôi cũng đã nói chuyện với Red, Blue và Yellow và Red hứa sẽ giúp tôi lo cho gym đến khi tôi quay về (tất nhiên tôi đã nộp đơn xin phép lên hiệp hội và họ đã đồng ý và đó là một cơ hội tốt để lôi đầu tên ngốc nào đó ra khỏi đỉnh núi Silver).

Mai sẽ là một ngày dài đây...

Ngày 25 tháng 12 năm x215

Đã hơn nửa năm kể từ ngày tôi gia nhập đoàn khảo cổ. Mọi chuyện diễn ra cũng khá là suôn sẻ (ngoại từ vài trường hợp bị Pokemon hoang dã tấn công) và trong khoảng thời gian đó chúng tôi đã tìm được vài thứ khá thú vị. Nếu như không kể vài viên mega stone mới dành (nếu kể ra chắc tốn nửa ngày mất) thì chúng tôi tìm được một bộ xương hoá thạch lớn và theo bên khoa khảo sát thì nó thuộc về một Pokemon loại flying. Nó cũng chẳng còn nguyên vẹn là bao. Nó có tuổi bằng Aero của Red thậm chí hơn đấy. Có thể là Pokemon này đã bị tuyệt chủng bởi vì nó không có cấu trúc xương giống với bất kì loài Pokemon hiện tại nào cả. Tôi nghĩ giờ tiến sĩ Ul đang mân mê với cái bộ xương đó lắm đây.

Ngày 18 tháng 5 năm x216

Chết tiệt, gần nửa năm rồi tôi mới có thể động được vào cái cuốn nhật kí này đấy, bao nhiêu là việc (cũng chẳng có thời gian để huấn luyện Pokemon nữa, chắc tay nghề kém đi rồi). Dù sao hôm nay viết được cũng vì chuyện vui đây: đã đào xong cái khu di tích đó. Nếu tính luôn trước khi tôi nhập đoàn khảo cổ thì cũng 3 năm rồi đấy. Hiện giờ chúng tôi đang kiểm tra nó. Ông tôi hôm nay đã được mời đến để giúp đỡ nhưng chắc cũng không có gì để lo. Nhỉ?

Ngày 29 tháng 5 năm x216

Cái khu đi tích đó là kiến trúc ấn tượng nhất tôi từng được thấy đấy. Đó giống như một ngôi đền vậy. Toàn bộ kiến trúc đều không phải do bàn tay con người làm ra, đó là điều kì lạ nhất. Đến cả Pokemon có trí khôn cũng không thể bởi vì không hề có loài Pokemon bộ não như Alakazam hay Slowking cũng như con nguời tồn tại vào 27 triệu năm trước - thời gian mà tôi cùng những người khác đã ước tính. Nhưng nếu thật sự đó là Pokemon vậy thì đó là loài nào?

Và gần đây, mỗi khi chúng tôi đến phía cuối di tích đó, khu vực phòng phía Nam, thì tất cả đều cảm thấy một nguồn năng lượng rất lớn toả ra sau cánh cửa bằng đá đồ sộ kia. Rốt cuộc trong đó có gì? Ngày mai chúng tôi sẽ mở nó ra, hi vọng không phải là những điều tồi tệ...

À suýt nữa thì quên. Nghe nói rằng một mỏ khảo cổ nữa vừa được khám phá giữa trung tâm Unova và Dragon Spillar đấy.

Ngày 17 tháng 6 năm x216

Sau khi khám phá được toàn bộ đi tích thì chúng tôi đã tìm được nhiẻu dữ kiện mới. À tôi đã kể về khu phòng phía Nam chưa nhỉ? Đó là nơi kì lạ nhất đấy. Ở giữa nó có một cột đá thủy trong suốt và trong nó giữa cột có một viên đá khác, nhỏ tròn và sẽ không thể nhận ra được nếu không vì vầng sáng vàng nhạt quanh nó (nó còn trong hồn cả cột đá nữa). Nó không phải evol stone cũng như Mega Stone như nó chứa năng lượng đủ cấp cho cả một thành phố, lạ thật. Ông tôi đã được tặng nó làm một món quà cũng như để nghiên cứu.

Đúng rồi chúng tôi còn tìm được cái thú vị hơn nữa kia: Chữ viết! Trên bức tường căn phòng đó đầy những chữ viết! Nó trông có vẻ giống Unown và chữ Aztec. Hiện Ul đang tạo nên hệ thống chữ cái đó và giải nghĩa cho đống văn bản kia. Còn nữa. Chúng tôi đã tìm ra một mỏ đá sau trong ngôi đền, khai thác hiện giờ chỉ được chừng 20 viên nhỏ như dự đoán sẽ hơn.

Ngày 27 tháng 8 năm x216

Công việc hiện giờ khá nhiều nhưng dễ thở hơn trước. Chúng tôi đã khai thác hoàn tất, giờ khu đó là một quặng khí tự nhiên và quặng kim cương. Hệ thống chữ cái đã hoàn tất thêm một nửa. Đúng rồi, chúng tôi còn tìm được thêm nhiều bộ xương hoá thạch nữa. Và ngày càng nhiều mỏ khảo cổ khác được tìm ra. Lạ thật, sao chúng cứ lần lượt xuất hiện thế nhỉ?

Ông của tôi vẫn còn đang nghiên cứu viên đá kì lạ đó và ông đã đặt tên nó là đá Lacrima, nghe khá hay đấy ông già. À hôm qua khi đến thăm phòng nghiên cứu của ông tôi tìm thấy một bảng thiết kế Pokedex mới, cả bà Ul cũng có nó nữa.

Ngày 18 tháng 9 năm x216

Hình như tôi bắt đầu viết nhật kí thường xuyên hơn rồi nhỉ? Thôi bỏ đi. Hôm nay trong lúc khai thác quặng ở khu mỏ kia họ đã tìm được một viên hổ phách khổng lồ. Và đoán đi, trong đó có chứa xác nguyên vẹn của một Pokemon giống rồng đấy! Và nó lớn cực kì. Để tôi nhớ xem...bốn đôi cánh, một đôi nhỏ với lớp vảy đỏ cam trên hai cánh tay và ba đôi còn lại trên lưng màu đỏ, lớp màng xanh và phủ bởi bộ lông trắng mỏng. Trên ngực và đùi có lớp vảy rất dày và có vài vòng quanh cổ, đuôi và cổ tay. Phần đầu thì khá giống Charizard Y cộng thêm hai cái sừng xanh nhỏ nhọn hướng về sau và một sừng vàng nhỏ trên mũi hướng về trước. Haha, chắc tôi miêu tả kĩ quá rồi nhỉ.

Nhưng điều khiến tôi hứng thú với nó là viên ngọc tròn gắn trên ngực của nó kia.

Ngày 27 tháng 9 năm x216

18 quặng khảo cổ và 18 hòn đá giống như của ông tôi đang nghiên cứu được khai thác. Con số đó khớp với số type Pokemon hiện giờ, trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên hay nó có ý nghĩa gì chăng?

Vài ngày nay báo đài thường hay đưa tin về các cuộc tấn cong bất thường thường hay xảy ra tại các thị trấn vùng rừng. Không biết mọi người có sao không. Nhưng ngày mai tôi sẽ trở về ngay nên chắc sẽ không có chuyện gì đâu

Green vuốt mặt, đóng lại quyển sổ nhật kí rồi dựa vào lưng ghế thở dài. Đã hơn một năm kể từ khi anh rời khỏi quê nhà mình để vào đoàn khảo cổ và trong khoảng thời gian đó, có thể nói rằng nhiều thứ đã xảy ra. Nhưng ngày mai, anh sẽ trở về nhà, sống và làm việc cùng với ông và bạn của anh một lần nữa. Chết tiệt chỉ mới một năm mà anh đã nhớ nhà thế đấy. Chắc là vấn đề bình thường của người ở tuổi mình anh nghĩ. Sang năm cả ba người họ, Red Blue và anh sẽ 20 tuổi còn Yellow là 18...

Green mỉm cười với chính mình. Với tay về phía trước cầm lấy tách trà xanh còn nóng hổi và húp một ngụm, vị thanh mát của trà xanh tràn vào thanh quản. Ba năm nay không có chuyện gì cấp bách đến mức phải nhờ sự giúp đỡ của các Dexholder họ đã sống một cuộc sống bình thường trong yên bình. Nếu như bạn nghĩ suốt ngày phải lên cái đỉnh núi chết tiệt nào đó cùng với hai cô bạn lần nào cũng hay tìm cơ hội bày trò và lôi tên đần nào đó xuống núi thì vâng, đó là cuộc sống bình thường.

"Carrrnineee..." Arcanine của cậu gầm gừ trong cổ họng một cách thỏa mãn trong khi đang nằm ngủ bên lò sưởi. Green đứng dậy đến gần cho sói cam vuốt lấy bộ lông màu kem - cam ấm áp của nó. Rồi mắt cậu đặt lên chiếc bàn cậu vừa ngồi kia. Một chiếc va li khá cồng kềnh mà trong đó chứa những viên ngọc bí ẩn mà cậu cùng những người khác đã khai thác được. Cậu được cho phép lấy chúng đi như một lời cảm ơn. Và cậu đã tìm ra được một trong những điều mà nó có thể làm được.

"Mấy người đó chắc sẽ thích nó lắm đây..."

Tại một khu rừng già tại Kalos...

Một đàn Gogoat và Skiddo lớn đang chạy đi, thật nhanh. Vẻ mặt của chúng cực kì hoảng loáng và sợ hãi như chúng vừa đối mặt với tử thần vậy. Chúng đang chạy trốn khỏi cái chết, khỏi địa ngục đang chờ sẵn.

Một tiếng gầm lớn bị bóp mép một cách đáng sợ vang lên làm rung chuyển mặt đất. Tưởng chừng như là tiếng gầm của quỷ dữ.

Đàn Gogoat và Skiddo bắt đầu kêu lên tiếng kêu cầu xin sự giúp đỡ. Và chúng đã quá muộn. Ngay khi chúng thấy 'nó' đã đứng đó, trước mặt chúng, chờ đợi với đôi mắt đỏ ngầu cuồng dại và hàm răng nanh mở rộng ra thở ra từng ngọn lửa xanh đen mau tàn.

Đó là một con Pyroar, hoặc là những gì còn lưu lại của nó.

Cái bờm giờ chỉ còn là một ngọn lửa xanh loe loét cháy bùng lên ánh sáng của địa ngục. Đôi mắt đỏ ngầu như máu không còn sức sống. Những đôi vuốt và nanh như chỉ muốn cắn xé ngấu nghiến nạn nhân xấu số của mình. Những chiếc xương mọc ra khỏi người từ vai và đùi và những mảng máu khô tanh khắp người.

Nhưng có một điều...

Nó vẫn còn sống...

Nhưng đồng thời, nó cũng đã chết...

Con Pyroar kì dị kia phát những âm thanh gai góc đến rợn người. Nó gầm lên, một vòng tròn lửa hiện ra trên mặt đất bao vây lấy đàn Pokemon xấu số kia.

Pyroar bắt đầu cười. Đúng vậy. Cười. Cười một cách man rợ

Đây chính là kết thúc của đàn Pokemon kia.

Và cũng chính là khởi đầu của địa ngục.


End file.
